


Once upon a time

by thegrayness



Series: Rosebudd Writes February Prompts [3]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: David's anxiety, M/M, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22551763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrayness/pseuds/thegrayness
Summary: “Patrick,” David cut him off, sitting back up, and glaring at him. “This is not some kind of ‘once upon a time’ or ‘happily ever after’ children’s book, okay, this is real life and what if it’s not just okay?” David snapped, crossing his arms and huffing out a breath.For non-smutty #rosebuddwrites prompt #4: "once upon a time"
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Rosebudd Writes February Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619479
Comments: 11
Kudos: 102





	Once upon a time

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a series I'll be doing for two of the [February Writing Prompts from Rosebudd Writes](https://rosebuddwrites.tumblr.com/post/190577309616/hey-yall-guess-whats-gonna-happen-in-february). The series will eventually be multi-fandom so please, please check the tags for each one if you decide to subscribe. I do intend to have a ficlet for every single day (unless some are combined) so far.
> 
> These were all brainstormed with the usual suspects, and beta'd by [this_is_not_nothing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/this_is_not_nothing/pseuds/this_is_not_nothing/works).

David groaned and flopped sideways onto the couch. Sourcing decor and necessities for an outdoor wedding was absolutely not all it was cracked up to be. ‘ _You’ll make it beautiful_ ,’ Patrick had said. And, yes, _sure_ , it was definitely possible that, with his skills and general good _taste_ , David would be able to turn the grassy area behind the motel _beautiful._

“David, it’ll be okay, okay? We’ll figure it out and our wedding will be perfect—”

“Patrick,” David cut him off, sitting back up, and glaring at him. “This is not some kind of ‘once upon a time’ or ‘happily ever after’ children’s book, okay, this is _real life_ and what if it’s not just _okay?_ ” David snapped, crossing his arms and huffing out a breath. “What if it’s _not_ ,” he mumbled to himself, looking down at his lap. 

Patrick got up from his seat at the kitchen table and sat down gingerly next to David. He cleared some of the papers and notepads off the couch, setting them carefully on the coffee table while David ignored him. 

David was _terrified_ by Patrick’s faith in him sometimes. Patrick’s unwavering belief that David was going to—just—do a _good job_ was… fucking scary. And it’s not as if Patrick was just leaving everything to David. He’d offered opinions, they’d had discussions. Patrick had even helped him measure every part of the space behind the motel so they could figure out what exactly was possible. 

David glanced over to Patrick when he realized Patrick was done clearing the couch but hadn’t yet started his reassuring speech yet. 

“Hi,” Patrick said, reaching out to gently pull one of David’s hands into his lap, covering it with both of his. David let him but didn’t respond, dropping his other hand into his own lap. Patrick cleared his throat. “I know that this is real life, David. And I know that you know I know that. But,” he took a breath, “sometimes things are… so great it kind of… _seems_ like this could be a fairytale?”

David’s breath caught and Patrick let out a little laugh. “That’s silly right?” David glanced over at his fiance, who was staring down at their clasped hands, and angled his body towards him. He placed his free hand over Patrick’s. 

“It’s not—” David cleared his throat, “—it’s not silly.” Patrick looked up at him then, eyes shining, a smile playing at the corner of his mouth. “It’s—that’s nice.”

Patrick hummed in agreement. “So, maybe—maybe we can start to think of… _that_ as the foregone conclusion? Instead of fire and brimstone and Roland. I mean—David—we’re going to be _married_.” David tried to hide a smile, tossing his head to the side and rolling his eyes. 

“Yes, well—I think it’s a—a fairytale, too, Patrick. _You_. You are. A fairytale. Okay, let’s—”

Patrick laughed and let go of David’s hands, sliding his own up David’s arms and around the back of his shoulders to pull him in for a short, sweet kiss. 


End file.
